Welver C. Stone
Lieutenants Commander Welver C. Stone is a strong Worgen Death Knight who prides himself in following the ways of the Ebon Blade. Description Welver "The Reaper" Stone, is a Worgen Death Knight, though he often likes to stay in human form when killing or stalking his victims. Armour / Clothes Welver wears scourge lord armour, and has a dark purple bandana. Arms Below is the list of the many types of arms that Welver is trained in. Arms Used Below is the list of weapons owned and used by Welver * Scythe * Short sword * Long sword Arms Trained In Below is the list of the many types of Arms that Welver is trained in. * Axes ** Dwarven Axe ** Great Axe ** Hatchet ** Tomahawk ** Battle-Axe ** Double-Bladed Axe ** Dagger-Axe ** Throwing Axe * Swords ** Broadsword ** Falchion ** Scimitar ** Longsword ** Two-Handed Sword ** Short Sword * Maces ** Club ** Blacksmith Hammer ** Maces ** Hammer History Welver Stone was born on June 8th 1085, in Gilneas. His family was very poor, not to mention he was an only child, he had no friends and often got into trouble in school, most of the people he thought were his friend often never talked to him and always made jokes about him. Welver Stone soon thought about suicide and always said to himself "It would be better without me." Welver ran away from home at the age of thirteen. He did not return to school or to his house for two months, he would usually sneak in at midnight to grab food and cloths, but one day Welver saw a suspicious looking man going into his house, he decided to follow the man, he soon heard screaming, Welver grabbed a kitchen knife and ran towards the man. The man fell to the floor blood gushing out of him, Welver had never felt this feeling before, Welver's mom was very suprised to see Welver yet, she was afraid of him slightly because of what he just did, his mother asked him where he has been, Welver replied "I have been watching over you guys..." Leaving the house and clutching the knife tightly ((His mother was to terrified to stop him)), he could not think straight, he saw flashes of red occasionally, he heard whispers, and saw people who weren't there. Welver one day heard a certain voice... one that he recognized, it was the man who had tried to harm his parents, he followed the voice to a certain spot, it was the man's home ((Welver didn't know this)), the door was open widely but, no one was at the house. Welver walked in, he suddenly felt at sharp pain in his chest, he kneeled down in pain and let out a ear piercing scream, he dropped the knife and soon passed out. He awoke three hours later infront of a man wearing purple armour that had a slight glow to it wielding a purple scythe that had the same glow to it, the man in retaliation killed Welver. It took the scourge eleven years to find and rezerect Welver. ((Welver went through the whole Death Knight procedure a.k.a. the Death Knight story line.)) Welver returned to his murderer's house twelve years later, he once more felt the pain he felt many years ago yet, this time he was stronger, He resisted the pain and, the urge to pass out. He faked it to look like he had passed out but when the man tried to stab Welver, Welver dodged out the way and grabbed the knife that he used to kill the man ((The one who tried to kill his parents)), he charged at the man tackling to the ground before stabbing the man in the neck he said "I am not thirteen anymore... I am stronger now..." ((Welver was twenty-five.)) Welver smirked looking at what he did to the man, he stripped the man to his boxers and put on the armour he had taken off the man, he tossed the helmet to the side picking the scythe up "Helmets are overrated..." Welver felt the urge to kill now, he went into a small town and killed the mayor there, he slaughtered the people and guards, he left one guard barely alive and carved the words "The Reaper" on the guard's helmet "Helmets are overrated." Welver kicked the guard in the face and dragged him into the mayor's door he put a nail in both of the guard's hands and feet "Send the message for me will you?" Welver unaware, was attacked by a worgen, five miles from the town he had slaughtered he was bitten and was let unconscious on the road. Welver woke up two hours later he felt dizzy and had to stop every ten to twenty minutes to throw up. Welver arrived at Stormwind three hours later, Welver had not only the ugre to kill but, the urge to eat humans. Welver ran to the nearest store and locked the door. He let out a deep distorted laugh along side with a sickening grin, the employee was terrified she tried to pray but, Welver before sending his scythe through her neck said "Oh dear... praying wont save you from me..." Welver saw a purple bandana hanging, he grabbed the marker on the counter and wrote "The Reaper" on it. Welver left the store quickly closind it behind him, Welver took the boat from Stormwind to Northrend and went the shadow's vault where he bought a Ebon hold tabard (( Actual location when you can buy it)) from one of the vendors there. He also wrote "The Reaper" on it with the marker he had kept. The guard that was nailed to the mayor's door was soon discovered by a Stormwind guard, he rushed back to Stormwind and told the king. The king ordered that this "The Reaper" guy is found and brought to him, that way he can be executed. Welver soon heard about this and left Stormwind for six months. He was soon forgotten and can now go into Stormwind when ever he desires, Welver still continues his ways today with his trusty friend Jurriaan G. Dareloth. He usually says to people "Watch your heart before I rip it out.", "Don't follow the voices.", and "Don't follow the laughter." RP Personality Welver is a very unique character in RP. He is called Welver Stone as his full name, most call him Welv//Welvy//Stone. Welver is a kind Chaoticly good with the strength of a Death Knight. He is a Blade of Wrynn which means he uses his strength as a Death Knight for, and with the military of the alliance, to protect and demolish all who appose them. You can find him inside the crypts of the Cathedral in the Cathedral square , or in the court yard of the cathedral. Category:Worgen Category:Death Knights Category:Order of the Ebon Blade Category:Characters Category:Naval Officers